debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
A Hat in Time
Summary A Hat in Time follows Hat Kid, a little girl trying to return to her home world via spaceship. While on her journey, she passes over a planet, and a member of the planet's Mafia comes to collect a toll for the Mafia Town government. When Hat Kid refuses to pay, the Mafia man busts the spaceship door open, causing Hat Kid and all of her "Time Pieces", magical hourglasses that power her ship, to fall to the planet below. Hat Kid lands in Mafia Town and meets Mustache Girl, a local troublemaker who hates "bad guys". Mustache Girl agrees to look for the missing Time Pieces in exchange for Hat Kid's help fighting the Mafia, and the two defeat the Mafia Boss. When Mustache Girl realizes the Time Pieces can rewind time, she wants to use them to become a time-traveling superhero, but Hat Kid refuses due to the dangers of manipulating time. Angered, Mustache Girl declares the two enemies and sets off to find the Time Pieces on her own. Hat Kid ventures across the planet looking for Time Pieces, encountering and befriending many foes that included two rival bird directors DJ Grooves and the Conductor competing for a movie award and a group of mountain villagers called Nomads infected by a dangerous plague, ultimately befriending them all. Hat Kid also outwits a malevolent spirit called the Snatcher into becoming her best friend after he tried to kill her after tricking her into doing his dirty work in Subcon Forest. The game's DLCs also have Hat Kid searching for Time Pieces while working in the Arctic Cruise and under the employ of the Nyakuza crime boss Empress, the latter ending with Hat Kid forced to flee Nyakuza Metro after a bounty was placed on her head. Mustache Girl exploits Hat Kid's absence to break into her ship and steals the collected Time Pieces, using them to turn the planet into a fiery inferno where her word is law. Hat Kid confronts her, but Mustache Girl uses the Time Pieces to open a time rift and make herself all-powerful. The enemies Hat Kid has fought come to her aid in battle, some sacrificing themselves so that Hat Kid can use their dropped Pons to power herself up. Hat Kid finally defeats Mustache Girl and uses the Time Pieces to restore the planet to normal and revive all those who were lost. The player can then choose whether Hat Kid should hand over a Time Piece to Mustache Girl for protection or not. Though her former foes are sad to see her leave, Hat Kid restores the Time Pieces to her vault and resumes her voyage home. In a post-credits scene, Hat Kid is shown sleeping in bed surrounded by toys resembling the other characters. Power of the Verse Although the verse has characters around Wall level via a causal feat from Hat Kid, the time pieces themselves are Macrocosmic level+. The speed of the verse is also quite impressive. Travel speed wise they are Relativistic+ with MFTL+ reactions. The verse also has impressive hax thanks to the time pieces allowing for Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, BFR, Memory Manipulation, etcetera. Verse Scaling All characters should scale to Hat Kid who sent a Mafia grunt flying. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *GiverOfThePeace Opponents Neutral Characters Main Characters File:5b5c64c221e6c.png |Hat Kid|link=Hat Kid 1564421910 preview rsz bow kid sticker.png|Bow Kid|link=Bow Kid Mustache girl transparent.png|Mustache Girl|link=Mustache Girl Major Characters File:Imageedit_3_7314256084.png|Mafia Boss|link=Mafia Boss (A Hat in Time) PicsArt 01-09-06.59.50.png|The Conductor|link=The Conductor (A Hat in Time) DJ Grooves Full.png|DJ Grooves|link=DJ Grooves File:Snatcher_painting_by_heaven_bound_dd39juh-fullview_(1).png |The Snatcher|link=The Snatcher File:1578705100007.png|The Empress|link=The Empress (A Hat in Time) Category:Verses Category:Video Games Category:A Hat in Time Category:Indie Games